


HalEric Tumblr Prompt fills

by Highkiller777



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Based off some prompts I got way back when. Actually putting them here to save them.Small snipplets of Hal and Erics life, and death.
Relationships: HalEric, Hiddlesworth - Relationship, Prince Hal and the Huntsman, prince hal/huntsman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	HalEric Tumblr Prompt fills

**Author's Note:**

> This indicates a separate prompt sent ~~~~~~~~~~

A slight shifting woke him from his afternoon nap, his child awake and restless. He felt his stomach growl when the heavenly scent of food was placed by his bedside, he cracked open his eyes to see his husband smiling down at him before leaning and kissing him softly. His hand gently stroking where their first-born rested while his other help his King to sit up, piling pillows behind him so he could eat but still be resting his constant aching back.

The tray was placed onto his lap saying a quick prayer before quickly eating. Eric taking a few bites as well and even feeding him every once in a while. The staff hid giggles at the royal husbands, enjoying seeing their king happy. After they finished the plate and was waiting for dessert to be brought up Hal was getting dressed with the help of Eric. 

“Eric… This shirt no longer fits me.” He scrunched up his forehead in annoyance as yet another of his modified outfits was too small for him. “If I force the buttons I fear it will only serve to break off.” he began to pout, this was his favorite shirts and yet again he could no longer fit into it. His hand stroked the reason for his discomfort frowning. “I… I must look so undesirable in this state.”

His husband who had been looking for another shirt for him looked at him and smiled, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, hands pressed flat against the very reason for his discomfort. “Do not think such things I have never wanted you more than I want you now. Heavy with our child,” his hands traveled up to his chest and brushed over his nipples. “your body responds to me even with the slightest touch.” He licked the shell of his ear.

Hal gasped, resting his head back on the other shoulder as he felt himself harden quickly. He did have to admit he was overtly sensitive to his husbands touches, moaning loudly when he felt Eric grasp the front of his breeches and stroke him softly.

Eric slowly eased him back onto the bed and began kissing him, swallowing each sound he pulled from him before finally letting go for air. The king was already panting and flushed when he was laid on his side with his clothes removed. His eyes never left his husbands form as he undressed and climbed in behind him, oiled fingers pressing gently into his rectum. 

He gasped and whimpered throughout the preparations, his lovers thick fingers spreading him open so wonderfully and his mouth kissing and licking around his neck was driving him wild.

The third finger was added and though there was a slight burn it did nothing to quell the heat pooling in his groin. “Please love, take me.”

Eric would love to tease and possibly make him come from this alone, but he knew better than to overwork him being this far along. Raising the other legs slightly he slid out his fingers and positioned himself before thrusting inside, meeting no resistance. 

Hal clenched at the sheets and panted loving the feel of being so full with his lover before rocking back wanting him to get on with it and stop teasing him. Getting the hint he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, keeping one leg bent so entry wouldn’t be too hard for the other. 

Hal couldn’t last long, one brush against his prostate had him screaming through his release, the clenching on Eric sent him into his own. Spilling deeply into his love.

They both stayed there trying to recover when a knock on the door startled both of them. “My lords I have brought your dessert.”

The looked to each other and laughed before sharing a kiss, already thoughts running through their minds what to do next with the sweet dessert.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He did not see his husband in the crowd of men as he made his speech, his hand resting over the barely healed scar across his stomach. His men all listened and steeled themselves, knowing their King was still not in the best fighting shape and yet still came out to help them. Once done they cheered and roared for him, while he went back to the tent, their enemies would arrive at any moment and the bloodbath would begin.

He sat in his chair, an ache running through him as he leaned back and closed his eyes,. His mind drifting to his still infant daughter waiting for him back home, he hadn’t noticed when the other man walked into his tent and placed his hand over where the scar was.

“Should you be out here? I know you wish to fight with your men but..” He left it hanging. Taking his king and husbands hand and kissing it.

He smiled and shook his head, “I may have given birth to our daughter, but think not I will not fight with my men like a King should. Think not I would also sit back and let mine husband go into battle and not keep my eyes on you.” He pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly.

They rested their foreheads together, smiling and just basking in the short moment they would have together. The king felt tears stinging behind his lids at the thought one or both would not survive. He lent into the warm hand that caressed his cheek. “I promise, nothing will keep me from returning home, and I will make sure you also return home. Our daughter is waiting for her Royal father and Daddy, best not keep her waiting too long hmm?" 

He smiled and laughed as a tear slipped down his cheek, Hearing the approach of the enemies horses. With one last kiss and caress they went outside and too their places. Kissing their rings before drawing their swords and charging.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The wet nurse assigned to the princess was feeding her and stroking her tiny strands of hair, she was a beautiful addition to the royal family, she never looked at her while she fed though. Always kept her eyes closed and when done would wail for her fathers. It would break her heart when she knew she’d had to hand her off to another nanny to calm her while her parents were away at war.

A week after they had left a lone scout returned beaten and battered, bringing terrible news. Their Kings had both died in battle, The Huntsman had looked to see if their King was alright only to watch him be impaled, he killed about a dozen in his rage before he sunk next to his body and held him as he cried. Shielding his cold body from the arrows before he died holding him.

He told of their oncoming armies to take the princess and raise her as their new rulers concubine, the wet nurse, Natasha she was called, rushed to the other nannies and informed them they had to leave and take the princess to a safer kingdom. They all understood and quickly gathered everything necessary, taking a painting of her parents with them as they left on a concealed carriage.

The guards would take a already dead baby girl and claim they had killed her to save her form the grief they would bestow upon her.

When the young girl, Hela, reached the age of ten Natasha began training her in the art of battle. She could see the thirst for vengeance in her young eyes when she finally understood what happened to her parents and her rightful kingdom. Overrun by barbaric means and ruled as such, they learned and honed their skills through any means. Fighting with soldiers and bandits, learning the way of sneaking of killing silently.

Finally when she was eighteen and Natasha was on her deathbed, Hela made a promise she would kill the killers of her parents no matter what and left.

IT was easy enough to sneak into the palace run by fat and slow drunks and into what should be her fathers room. It stunk of sex and ale, and on the bed was the man who’s face she bore into mind, the man who killed her parents. She raised her dagger and sliced across chest and shoved a rolled up piece of cloth soaked in acidic poison into his mouth. She stayed and watched him die slowly before the guards came in and found their king dying and a cloaked woman beside him.

The last she saw was the mans eyes as he died slowly and painfully before everything went black.

Soon though the black turned to white as she wailed once more into the new world and was placed in her Fathers arms yet again. The smooth but tired voice as he welcomed her into the new world.

“Chris…look she’s finally here, our little girl is finally here.” They shared a kiss and she felt a large hand stroke her still messy hair. They would remember nothing of their previous life, except for the feeling that they were finally whole again.


End file.
